


Out of the Hat

by Fallingraysons



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Humor, Implied shower sex, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Table Sex, i don't feel like specifying the sex stuff whatever, it'll be sexy and great i promise, not really hero-y ones but the sexy kind, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingraysons/pseuds/Fallingraysons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark asks out Bruce. Bruce says yes. After a couple of months into their relationship, Bruce is afraid that Clark is losing interest. A friend might be able to help Bruce keep Clark entertained.</p><p>I don't even know. what. what is this i'm sorry but hey it's here you might as well read the shit<br/>i found it interesting whilst dreaming it up, you may like the idea too. this was all involuntarily thought of, so technically it's not even my fault.</p><p>Please understand that this is porn with some weird thing in the beginning that makes you think there's a plot. I'm telling you now, this'll all lead to sex. So yeah, do what you will with that information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clark and Bruce, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not gonna lie i expected my first fic for the DC fandom to be something with a genuine plot but hey whatever.  
> i have no idea what i'm writing about or how to go about this. but, i do have faith in my writing skills.
> 
> enjoy, i guess!(??)

"Clark, I-"

"I know you'll have something to say afterwards Bruce," Clark sighed, "but please. Let me finish. I feel like you should hear all of what I have to say." Clark closed his eyes and took a long breath, and took two short breaths after. He then opened his eyes to look at Bruce. Naturally, Bruce would be looking at Clark whilst explaining something with a very lame and weak explanation for doing something reckless; The Kryptonian would have a goofy smile on his face to match his bright and smiling eyes. But not now. While his mouth tried to form a weak attempt at a shaky smile, resignation and sadness filled his eyes rather quickly.

"Bruce I've even tried to forget how long I've been in love with you. But as no surprise, I just happen to remember. It's been three years, ten months, and nineteen days since I've simply come to admit to myself that I'm in love with you. And I don't even hate that fact, not one bit."

Bruce observed his colleague's face, and noticed that his smile grew _stronger_ after confessing his statement. However, his eyes remained in a state of distress and negativity.

"I don't even know what's so alluring about you, and even that in itself is alluring and part of your charm. Do you know that you charm with your aloofness and eeriness? Is it intentional?" Clark laughed weakly. "I love that when you talk to your family and team-mates, your voice gives a sense of safety and calmness, and a strong sense of responsibility and control. I love that your eyes are a beautiful glittering treat every time you take off your cowl. I love that you'll do anything to make a difference, even if there is any form of a setback or obstacle, even too great for the rest of the League. I love that you are who you are, not simply by what you have by birth or nature, but because you worked for your skills and qualities. I love that you'll acknowledge the fact that you understand that no one's perfect, and that it just means more room for improvement." By this time, Clark's face is revealing a dark red shade, crawling from his neck up; Tears are slowly beginning to peak from his eyes.

"I know it doesn't mean much to you, but please understand that I'm proud to know you, and I'm grateful for how deep you've let me into your life. I love you Bruce, and I don't know what came over me today, but I felt the strongest urge and desire to have told you this. I'm sorry." Clark rose a hand- that would not have been seen shaking to the average eye, but of course, Batman being _Batman_ \- to rub at and cover his eyes, and turned to float away.

He was stopped by a gauntlet-clad hand gripping the back of his costume. The red and blue hero rested his feet on the ground, and slightly turned his body toward his desired love.

"Bruce? I'm sorry, please let g-"

"You're supposed to wait for my response. Fully look at me while we have a conversation, Clark." Superman turned his body completely towards the Dark Knight. His hand slid form his face, and rose hesitantly in front of his chest along with the other. The portion of Batman's face that was visible was flushed around the edges, his mouth slightly open.

Bruce pulled the cowl from his head, revealing gorgeous dazzling blue eyes from behind white lenses. The majority of Bruce's face was flushed, and his eyebrows were slightly knitted together. The two men stood and stared at each other in the open and empty hall of the Watchtower, silence and heat flooding the area.

The minutes of silence was getting to Clark's nerves, and he began to fidget and sway in place. Bruce noticed his sign of nervousness, and took Clark's hands. "I'm... I'm actually lost for words, if you can believe it," Bruce huffed, trying to ease the other man into a calm state. He took Clark's left hand and intertwined it with his right. "So, just... Listen. I hope you'll understand." He then took his right hand and held it against his chest. He gripped the Kryptonian's hand tightly, making him do the same and slowly walk closer to the Batman. He listened. He felt. He tried to breathe in time with the seconds going by, but was too rattled by the rate Bruce's heartbeats were going. Clark opened his mouth to say something, but he, too, was lost for words. Bruce stepped closer into Clark's space, close enough to feel the heat emitting from his face against his.

"May... I... May I kiss you, Clark?" Superman looked at Batman, noting that his heartbeat rate slightly increased even more. He leaned his forehead against Bruce's, looking down at his lips, only to stare back into his eyes again. "I... I believe. No, I've accepted that I do feel the same way, and I really, truly want to kiss you right now."

Clark leaned his mouth close to Bruce's, lightly mumbling a "yes," against them before their lips fully connected in a chaste kiss. As they broke the connection, the intensity of the two staring at each other made them breathe slightly heavier than before. Bruce's hands slid against the back of Clark's head into thick curly hair as he initiated a full and breath-taking kiss. Clark pulled a hand below Bruce's jaw, and the other yanked on the pulled back cowl against the back of his neck. "Well this is a very pleasant surprise," Clark mused aloud.

"Keep kissing me, please," Bruce groaned against the side of Clark's mouth.

"Yessir," he laughed as he smiled into his following barrage of kisses.

 

 

 

Bruce wakes up to find himself hanging halfway over his bed. His curtains are stilled closed, but he can see the light that is peeking through at the top of them. He slowly peers over thick comforters to look at his alarm clock. 8:39 a.m. Right. It's his day off. Alfred's vacation begins today as well. Even though Bruce is grateful for the darkness in his room that won't be disturbed by his childhood caretaker, he'll be missed during his leave.

Bruce stares at his ceiling, going over little things that occurred through the week. Work, patrol, League business, family leisure; all of it is relived through his mind again, until there's a knock at his bedroom door, followed by a slow opening of it. Bruce prepares himself for having too early of a conversation in the day with who could literally be... Anyone, since no one respects his policy of not speaking to him if he hasn't left his bedroom yet to start off his day.

"Hey Bruce..." Dick. _Shit_. "I gave you some extra hours to sleep in, but Alfred wanted me to wake you up at the time he usually would if he were here." Bruce slowly began to collect a large breath through his nose, revving up for a long and snarky response at his oldest son. "Come on Bruce, let's get your day started with a smile." Bruce could hear the happiness and how many hours Dick was awake through the happy chirp of his voice.

_Why are you in my room. What the hell was the point of you knocking if you opened the door anyway without me saying it was alright. I never did that to you or any of the other boys so I don't see why you thought it was fair to throw that little action at me just to piss me off. Don't come in here smelling like coffee and looking like the human embodiment of the words "Good Morning". Just because I'm up doesn't mean I'm awake. Something is telling me that you are probably the only one awake in the entire house, and you decided to mess with me first, and probably me only. Are you feeling lonely right now? I don't care. I'm tired. Go away. Make sure to gently close the door behind you._

Bruce exhaled his deep breath, and settled to say _"No."_

 "Come on Bruce," Dick sighed, "don't be this way. Tomorrow is actually your day off, but Tim's the guy you should be thanking for having all of the board plans solved and evaluated for today. So let's actually do something, something hopefully productive, and I'll let you rest and charge up tomorrow. Hell, if you want, we'll all even take patrol for you for the weekend." The oldest Robin was hanging on the edge of the door and slowly swinging himself into the room. The older man sighed. "Why... Do you want me awake so badly, Dick. There are so many other people and activities that could steal your interest in a flash. What do you want?" Bruce noticed at the end of his question he sounded somewhat petulant, but he didn't care. He just wanted to sit and think in his bed.

Dick also noted the tone of his voice, and let a laugh spill into his words. "I'm trying to help you out, if I'm being completely honest." Dick closed his eyes and casually put his hands in the air half in understanding half in mock surrender. "You don't really like to spend your resting days up and about, I get that." He opened his eyes. "But you don't seem to understand exactly how relationships work."

What the hell was he talking about? Bruce slowly rose up against his headboard, he knew that whatever Dick was going to say, it was going to result in him pulling Bruce out of bed anyway. "Relationships. What are you talking about." Bruce's tone was on the more irritated side, he himself not entirely sure if it were due to being sleepy, or because Dick isn't minding his own business.

"I get that you and Supes are a thing now, and I'm actually happy for you guys. But as isolated and... 'not as social as the average person' as you are, you gotta remember to show Clark, your partner, some attention. You're pretty much neglecting a giant puppy. You can't just bring 'em around when you're bored or for when you think something is wrong, work-wise."

Bruce looked down at his comforter in thought. He and Clark have been together for five months, ever since Clark confessed on the Watchtower. Has he been neglecting him and their relationship since that day? He was elated once the two shared their first kiss(es), and Bruce was sure that Clark was pleased with the progress of their relationship as well. Sex was a fairly often thing; Clark coming to Bruce's house and Bruce going to Clark's, they even shared rooms in the Watchtower. They saw each other out of League work, Bruce constantly checked out the Daily Planet, and occasionally took Clark out to lunch. He felt as though they saw each other enough for their relationship to be seen as happy and healthy. That's what he wanted. That's what he thought he had. Bruce looked up at Dick and slightly squinted. He didn't need his doubts tainting how he felt about his relationship.

"Clark and I spend plenty of time together. I take him out to lunches and such, and what we do sexually, I assure you, is enough to satisfy him." Dick rubbed a hand against the natural flow of his hair. "Not even gonna lie, the image in my mind is a mix of some sort of sexy-gross. But sex and lunches don't make a relationship, not unless you're Clark's sugar daddy, and I don't think that's really the kind of relationship you two were going for. You gotta give some leisure time to him, gotta talk freely about life, and good times, and hobbies, and activities and please get out of bed-" He abruptly pauses. Dick takes a couple steps out of the doorway to loudly answer someone down the hall. "Yeah, you can call him now!" Bruce hears a muffled voice respond. Tim's?

"Uh, I think by ten Bruce'll be ready!" Dick yells. A muffled question floats down the hall towards them. "Yeah, tell him to come around ten!"

Bruce begins to absent-mindlessly stretch his arms and back whilst laying in bed, now worrying about how he's most likely letting Clark down in their relationship.

 

 

When Clark arrives, Bruce still hasn't emerged from his room. From looking under the door, it's easy to tell that the curtains still haven't been drawn, but you can faintly hear a shower running, and Dick guesses that's good. Aside from the fact that he gave Bruce two hours to prepare.

"Oh my god," he mutters. He looks up at Clark in the doorway of the manor, and gives him a pleasant familiar smile. "I give the guy two hours to prepare for you, and I think he just started a shower. But I'm sure you knew he'd be this lazy and sluggish without Alfred around, right?" He and Clark share a laugh, and they step further into the house.

"I expected that something was going to go off-schedule, so don't worry about it." Clark shined, and Dick openly stared as he glowed, be it the light coming through the windows, or his personality too bright and beautiful to contain. He understood why Jason's first male crush was Superman. He understood why all men's first male crush was Superman. Dick scratched his head and let out a slow and quiet sigh. Bruce was a lucky bastard.

"Well I'm gonna go and see if my brothers need help with anything; You know how to make yourself at home," He laughed, and bounced away to the study on the balls of his feet.

Clark nodded as he walked away, he himself making his way upstairs and to Bruce's room.

As he entered, he felt a tinge of steamy air swarm about the room, seeping from under Bruce's bathroom door. He gently blew a cold breeze about the room, erasing any trace of steam or fogginess. he walked over to the curtains and began to pull one open. At the same time, he heard the shower stop. He paused, waiting to see what image of his boyfriend was to emerge from the bathroom. He heard footsteps pad closer to the door, and Clark was very pleased to see Bruce walk out only with a towel drying his hair. His face flushed as he watched Bruce slow his walking as he stared at the Kryptonian in the midst of opening his bedroom curtains.

"The boys know not to enter my bedroom when I'm taking a shower because of this exact reason," Bruce stated, eyes locking with Clark's.

"I'm grateful to know that this is a luxury only for my eyes." Clark raised his brows and threw a cheeky smile in Bruce's direction, eyeing him up and down more than once.

Bruce walked closer to him, purposefully swaying his hips. "Honestly, this is probably the first time I've walked into my room like this without Alfred throwing my clothes at me." One of his hands stroked the side of Clark's face, and the other closed the half of the curtain Clark opened. "Let's start the day right," Bruce smiled as he pushed his boyfriend toward the side of his bed. As Clark's legs hit the back of the bed, Bruce pulls him down to the floor, and pushes his back against the bed. "Bruce?" He holds on to Bruce's hips and tries to pull the man into his lap. Bruce sits, and captures his lips in a kiss that's too heated for either of them. However, Bruce doesn't seem to care.

A knock on the door throws them off, making Clark flinch out of genuine surprise. The action somewhat scares Bruce, making him grip Clark's shoulders for dear life.

"Bruce? I don't know if you've noticed, but you're, like, two and a half hours off-schedule with your day out with Clark. I don't know where he is, but something tells me you do." Bruce turns his head and glares at the floor, still sitting in Clark's lap. Dick needs to mind his own business. Clark's face heats up, and he pulls Bruce closer against him in embarrassment.

"Just... You two need to remember why today was planned. I don't want to have to speed-walk down this hall just to get from my room to the kitchen hearing any 'aces meeting holes'. I'm sure Damian doesn't want to either." Good _god_. Bruce firmly places his hands against Clark's chest, and pushes himself into a standing position. "Gimme seven minutes," Bruce answered.

"Thanks," came Dick's sweet reply. Bruce looked down at Clark still sitting on the floor. He practically soaked the man's clothes with the water on his body, and he felt somewhat guilty. He leaned a hand toward the dressed man, and he took it happily.

"Alright then," Clark said with a smile, and gripped at his wet, white casual button up.

"I was gonna have hot morning wet floor sex with you, but I guess that can wait. And I was really going to ride you, too." Bruce grabbed his discarded towel, and walked toward his closet. Clark looked at him with wide distraught eyes, and tried to follow him into the closet before the door shut in his face. He emitted the weakest " _wait_ ," he could muster, and heard a low villainous laugh from behind the door.


	2. Clark and Bruce, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce sees Barry, and they find a way to please their partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh god i'm sorry so the sexy part will MOST DEFINITELY be in the next chapter.
> 
> but yeah i think i know what i'm doing now.
> 
> the halbarry stuff is an important part, but when we 100% focus on them, that'll be after the superbat shenanigans are done.
> 
> enjoy?

Dick and Tim recommended a cafe near a park and a few recreational centers that were fairly close to where Clark worked, and neither Clark nor Bruce seemed to mind the scenery. They walked around the park for a while, pleased with the peace and serenity that surrounded them.

Clark was happy to spend his free time walking with Bruce, talking about any to everything; It was rare that they had any free time to themselves. Whenever they did, the majority of that time mas spent inside one or the other's home, and even more of that time was spent of the having sex.

Clark managed to get over his little pouting moment due to the two not having wet-floor-sex earlier, before leaving the house. It was a pleasant day, and Clark honestly didn't feel like anything could ruin it. Bruce was calmly smiling as he looked around at the couples and families, and he honestly seemed to be in a relaxed state. It felt nice.

 

The two sat at a cafe, and decided to sit and people-watch for a moment as they drank their coffee. "Even though it's a great movie, I still think it could've ended better," Bruce explained. Clark looked at Bruce in disbelief. " ** _The Day After Tomorrow_** shared the trait of natural disasters with some other movies, but it still was its own masterpiece. No other movie in that genre can rival it's suspense and intensity."

"You're only saying that because I bet the entire time you thought they were going to have to eat the dog or something."

"While that was a thought lingering in my mind, that's not why the movie kept me at the edge of my seat."

Bruce scoffed, then laughed. "He fed the dog his hot-dog. I would've eaten that dog in a heartbeat." Clark silently gasped. "You're a monster." The two laughed for a while before looking at each other. Clark grabbed Bruce's hand. "He leaned over the cafe table to get a better look at Bruce's content eyes. "Bruce," He began. The other man grabbed Clark's hand with both of his, thumbs rubbing at his palm. Clark gave a sweet smile. "Bruce, I-"

The two were interrupted by Clark's phone vibrating and singing in his pocket. Clark sat up straight and used his other hand to reach into his pocket for his phone. Clark gave a weak embarrassed "sorry," with a smile, and took the call.

"Hello? Yes. Well, it's my day off, I'm out at the moment." Clark looked down at the floor, turned away from Bruce. Bruce was indeed irritated that someone was taking his time away from Clark, and hoped that this would be a terse call.

"Yes, well- I, yes, I-" A pause, followed by a loud rush of words emitting from the phone. "What? Oh, alright I- Well, yes but-" Clark's hand slid from Bruce's slowly. "I understand." Bruce's good mood practically disappeared when he heard Clark say the words "I'm on my way."

Big blue eyes looked up at Bruce as his face began to flush into a light pink. "I'm sorry Bruce, I have to go."

"Did something come up?" was Bruce's emotionless reply. "Yes, at the Planet. there's a huge debate and meeting with the United States and Overseas politicians, they need as many reporters on the job as possible." Clark stood up and walked over to Bruce's side of the table. Bruce stood as well. "I'm sorry Bruce, and we were having a really great time too." Bruce tried not to feel as though he was being abandoned by Clark, so he simply didn't let it show on his face. Clark gave Bruce a sweet slow kiss, cupping his face and leaning their foreheads together afterwards. "Let's plan something again, maybe for tomorrow? I'll try to free up my schedule." Clark smiled hopefully at Bruce, kissing him softly on the lips. Bruce pushed Clark's glassed back up the bridge of his nose from where they were sliding. "Sounds like a good idea." Bruce gave a small grin at the shine in his lover's eyes.

"I'll see you around then, Bruce." He placed down the money for his coffee, gave one final kiss, and was walking on his way to the Daily Planet. Bruce sat back down and frowned. He was having a great time, and he felt as though he could prove Dick's earlier statement about their relationship wrong. But Bruce felt hesitant at how easily Clark agreed to go back to work. Bruce's hands twitched as he rested his head on his palms. Maybe Clark felt indifferent to when and how they hung out? Did he not care about the times they were together? Damn Clark, he always looked too pleased when there isn't trouble, he could never get a read on his levels of happiness.

Bruce was troubled. He wanted to please Clark in their relationship, but Clark wasn't really one to show whether or not he hated something when it came to Bruce. He sighted in frustration.

"Ah, I'm sorry sir, but you can't sleep at the cafe. Please, wake up." Bruce lifted his head towards the comment, and noticed at a table ahead of him, a man was slowly stirring out of his sleep at the cafe. The blond man rubbed at his face, looked at the waiter and around him, muttering an embarrassed "oh my god" before sitting up straight. The man got a couple of stares from other patrons at tables, but seemed entirely focused on the waiter. His face was red, bright blue eyes shaking with what seems to be tears,he was stammering for an explanation.

"Ah jeez, I'm so sososo sorry about this," the man's voice squeaked at the end of his sentence. he pulled money out of his wallet with shaking hands, and pulled out ten more dollars for the waiter. "Please take this. I am so sorry. Wow. Okay," the blond sighed, and walked away from the happily laughing man. As the man walked closer to Bruce to reach the exit, he got a better look at his red and tired face.

"Barry?"

The blond flinched as he heard his name, and immediately pinpointed where the voice came from. "B-Bruce?" He turned to look directly at Bruce, and ran his fingers through his fluffy hair.

"Hello, Barry. Why are you sleeping at a cafe in Metropolis?" Bruce gestured for Barry to take the seat across from him.

"I-I've been... I didn't mean to, oh my god that's so embarrassing," he hid his face in his hands, causing Bruce to raise his eyebrows at the man. Barry sighed and hunched over the table, twiddling his thumbs. He took a deep breath. Bruce prepared for a story.

"Okay so you you know how I like to run when I'm thinking, right?" Bruce suspected this would be the only time he got a word in for a while. "Yes."

"Yeah- well _Duh_ , Barry, everyone on the league knows that. Anyway, well I run when I'm thinking hard and/or long about anything. Like, literally _anything_. But that's okay, I'll explain later, or rather my _story_ will explain what I was thinking so hard about. Anyways, So you know how Hal and I are, a uh couple, right? Well, obviously outside of the League, like you, me, and everybody else, Hal has some of his own specific hero business to work on. He leaves sometimes for a couple of hours, sometimes for weeks, even months! But that's okay, because I'm an _understanding_ husband and I get that whatever, he has to take care of his own stuff. I got that part down, but i feel like. Well actually it's hard to _explain_. I also take care of my own business, so we're always both in and out of the house, Hal more-so than me.

"So I guess it's kinda weird for him to not see me when I'm off from actual " _work_ "-work, but I'm just doing my thing, racing around Central City, and sometimes I just feel more exhausted than usual. And yesterday, I was feeling even _more_ exhausted than usual! I-I had work, and i had to ' _Flash it up_ ' (Barry whispers), and so by the time I get home, I'm a zombie in the door, but I still look around to see of Hal beat me home. He didn't. so I'm laying in bed, and some time passes-I'm not sure how much time, I was drifting in and out of consciousness- and all of a sudden Hal's home, and on me. I'm _pleased_ , and somewhat surprised, and to add even more to my surprise, he's not falling asleep with me. Hal just starts kissin' all over me. I wanna give him just as good as I'm gettin' with the kisses, but... I guess I fell asleep?

"I wake up to Hal just _staring_ at me. Then he just gives me this... _Smile_ , and kisses me on the cheek. He just crawls to the edge of the bed, starts putting his shoes on, and is telling me something about 'hangin' with the other GL's. Now obviously I get upset because I want to fall asleep with my husband, but he wants to go out. I don't even know what time it is. We get into... Something, was it an argument? not really, I guess a 'complaining competition', and I just zip to put on my shoes, grab my jacket, and I'm out the door. Just running any and everywhere. I guess I remember a few times to stop and get coffee, but I don't entirely remember why I'd stop to sit when something as embarrassing as falling asleep in a cafe was possible, but hey my desire to think about this overrode my desire to sleep. And here I am talking to you."

Bruce's coffee went cold, and that made him absent-mindedly look at Clark's long-abandoned cup. He absorbed everything Barry said, and sighed. He looked up into the blond's eyes. His tired, sad eyes.

"We... We may have dilemmas that are in the same boat."

"Hmm?" Barry mirrored Bruce's position and placed his head upon his palms. "Oh yeah, you and Su- _Clark_. What's up with you guys?"

Bruce felt guilty calling their "relationship problem" a dilemma, but he felt as though their relationship could, in fact, be improved. An echo of Dick's voice and sincerity haunted him. "I don't think I'm bringing enough to the table, the table being Clark's and my relationship, and even though he doesn't seem upset, I don't think he's voicing what he'd like in our relationship. He's just going with whatever I give him." Half of Bruce hoped that Clark was at work, listening out for Bruce, hearing this so that he can understand that he wants to better their relationship. His other half was too embarrassed to think of what Clark would have to say if he heard all of this.

"We both need to talk to our partners, is what your're saying." Barry stared down at the table. He was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Yes," Bruce replied. "Let's... Let's help each other out. But, after you get your rest. I want you to call me tomorrow once you're fully charged," Bruce said.

"Cool. Sounds like a plan," Barry gave a tired grin.

Bruce pretended not to see Barry walk down an alley to change into his Flash suit and speed home. Apparently their little banter wasn't going to stop him from getting his rest. Actually, if anything, Barry couldn't wait to get his rest in order to try and get their relationship out of this little tiny ditch.

 

 

That night, Bruce paced in his room. Tim and Damian are already out in patrol, and Bruce would love to help. But Dick had forced him to stay home, and even convinced Jason to force Bruce to stay home. He needed to think of a way to keep Clark more than interested and more than content with their relationship. Do they need to take more walks and see movies? Consider it done. Does Bruce need to send Clark things to his apartment? He'll get a wishlist started. What about nicknames? God, Bruce didn't think he could handle that thought. It was not his nature to use nicknames for anyone. It made him uncomfortable; He could barely call Dick "Kiddo" when he was a kid, but he managed it. He didn't try anymore after trying with Jason.

Maybe... Well they already had plenty of sex. Did they need more? Bruce froze his walking. he sped to his bed to sit down. No. They just needed to spice up their sex. Brice could handle that. But he didn't know what Clark liked. They weren't a vanilla couple; they had their shower sex and "pull my hair" moments, but there was nothing they've done that was exceptional and incredible to remember, aside from feeling during sex. They made their sexy sounds and faces, but that happened fairly often. They needed something stronger in the bedroom. He needed Clark to fall to his knees. Hell, Bruce needed to fall to his knees, too.

Bruce looked over to his nightstand so find one of his cell phones buzzing. He picked up the phone to squint at the called ID. Barry. As he answered the phone, he looked at his alarm clock. 11:42 p.m.

"Bruce?"

"Barry."

"Bruce! I got it! Sex! Sex solves, literally everything! we just gotta see what rubs them the right way."

"Barry I'm guessing by the volume of your voice, Hal isn't there. But yes, I thought the same thing. Except, I don't know what'll truly drive Clark crazy, bedroom-wise. You got any ideas on that?" Bruce told himself he didn't really want to think about an aroused Hal, but the man was attractive, and he and Barry made and even more attractive couple.

"Mmm..Uh." Silence washed over his ear, and faint embarrassed "uhh's" followed. "Well I found something. I wanna show it to you, maybe you'll get something interesting to think of." Barry sounded flustered and nervous. But that was Barry's nature and personality, especially when he was very unsure of something in a social situation.

"I don't really want to try and see this at my place, since Hal could come home any minute," Barry began, but the Brunet cut him off. "I don't want you coming to Gotham this late. Come by tomorrow, and then I'll check out what you're talking about." Bruce then remembered what Clark said about making plans for tomorrow. He understood that it was a day he had to sacrifice if he believed that this plan could strengthen and have Clark enjoy this relationship. Bruce sighed.

"Okay. Hey, have I ever been to your house before? Oh! Uh-" Bruce heard the fumbling of cards and a box, and Barry began to whisper. "Hal's home. Gotta go! See you tomorrow!" Barry hung up, and Bruce stared at his phone.

Bruce hoped that Barry wasn't going to waste a potential day he could have with Clark tomorrow.

 

  

Jason raised his eyebrows and squinted when he saw Barry standing at the door with a big Flash lunchbox. "Okay, I honestly have no idea why you're here, and I'm not even trying to be rude. But aren't Big Blue and B going out? Why are you here? What the hell is that? Why- ** _Gh_ _!!_** " All of a sudden, Dick slammed his body into Jason's pushing him out of the doorway completely. "Barry? Hiya, Barry!" He beamed and allowed a confused speedster to step inside.

"I'm guessing that Bruce didn't notify you all of me coming today; We promised to talk about something, and we agreed to meet at his place." Barry gave a smile, that Jason tried to mirror. It looked believable enough to Barry, but it earned a glare from Dick.

"Yeah, he didn't let us know that you'd be coming over," Dick's face returned to a gentle smile towards the blond, "but once you go up those stairs and turn left, his room is the first one on the right."

"Turn left, first one on the the right. Gotcha." Barry's mouth went straight as he looked down at his square lunchbox. He speedwalked down the hall and jogged up the stairs, and turned to find Bruce's room. He knocked, once, two more times, four more times, until he had to fling his arm down to stop from hitting Bruce square in the face.

"Come in, Barry." Bruce turned around calmly, leading the blond into his room. Barry let out a nervous laugh. "I think I may have seen photos of your palace-I mean place, in magazines, but being here personally..." Barry let out a whistle.

Bruce turned around to look at the Speedster stand awkwardly in front of his bed. "Sit," Bruce said. Barry sat. He stiffly held onto the lunchbox, and Bruce stared at it until Barry realized that he was waiting for him to explain what it was.

"Oh!" his shoulders shot up, and he breathed to calm down. "So I was home yesterday, I was just wandering into my closet to hang up my jacket. But I kept thinking about what happened earlier between me an' Hal, so i sat in the closet for a while. I know I scold him alot, but we've never-"

_"Go on."_

"So as I was sitting in the closet, i noticed this Flash lunchbox, which i thought was weird, because we don't really keep hero merchandise in the house. I just took it out, opened it, and I found this." Barry set the lunchbox on the bed and unzipped it, only to pull out a bowler hat. Bruce stared at it quietly. He sat down on the bed and noticed that there were laminated colored flash cards inside the hat.

"This...This is a kink hat, isn't it." Barry stared at Bruce with the excitement of a eight year old on his birthday. "Yes! But..." Barry's face turned into a resigned frown. "For Hal to have this, he must think there's something missing in our relationship too." Fear and sickness shot into Barry's face. "Do... Do you think-"

" _No_ , that's _not_ what it means." Barry looked up from the bed to see Bruce staring at him with a serious and intense look. "Just because he had this, even if it was hidden away, doesn't mean he's lost interest and needs to spice things up. It could simply means he wants to try something new, and is still sexually pleased by you." Barry's smile was beginning to crawly back. "Honestly," Bruce sighed, "I don't know why you think he isn't still interested. After I saw you two in the Watchtower training room together, I thought he was going to dig a hole in the floor with you." Barry's face went a deep shade of red and he let out a groan. "I'm so sorry, oh god... It was after that mission with J'onn and Diana to that one planet- Anyway!" Barry clapped his hands together. "I've read some of the cards, and they all have something to do with clothing, and the occasional toy. I also noticed there's a key to the colors; I've read what's on the back of some of them. The pink cards," Barry held one up, "Have sexy fantasy clothing types on them." Barry flipped the card between his fingers. On it, the card said "Ms. Maid". Bruce squinted at the card, and reached for another pink one. "Nurse" is what he read. He glared at the mental image of himself as a sexy nurse. "Hnn. Alright. The blue cards?"

"Natural sexy outerwear, like," Barry pulled out a blue card that read "String Bikini". Bruce glared at a giggling Barry. "I'm sorry! And yes, before you ask, some of these thongs--sorry,-things, actually all of them, can be a gay man's fantasy!"

"Clark and I are bisexual," Bruce stated.

"All the more reason for you to see the appeal for men and women." Barry pulled out an orange-gold card. "These cards are what choose the accessories and toys." The blond flipped the card over with a flush of pink to his face. he held it close so that Bruce couldn't read it. "Huh... Dog ears and a sounder... Well then. Alright! let's just start off with picking some cards!" Bruce looked at him incredulously.

"Do you think this is gonna help?" God, Bruce wanted this to work. And now that he thought about it, it just might. Clark would show genuine desire and excitement if he was lucky to pull the correct cards, and if Clark didn't like it, they could just talk about it. Bruce shivered. He hoped this would work.

"Let's hope so," Barry said with a shaky smile. "Let's pull one of each, and try each card out independently. I don't think it'd be a good idea to mix and match these first time we try them."

"Alright." Bruce and Barry stared at each other, both of their faces blooming a shade red.

"So," Bruce said. He went silent as he stared at the hat. Barry's hands shook as he returned the cards to the hat. He poured the cards into the lunch box, and zipped it back up. He then quickly shook and stirred the box in every direction and angle. Barry stopped shaking the box.

"So... Let's start with the _blue_ cards."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh my god
> 
> ohhh my god
> 
> oh god
> 
> i'm sorry i'm not a writer wow oh god sorry if anyone and everyones out of character good lord


	3. Clark and Bruce, Part 3: The Pink Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pink Card: Sexual fantasy clothing, such as nurse outfits, maid uniforms... Or, something.

“Bruce? Bruce, I’m here,” Clark called out as he walked down the main hall. He didn’t see why Bruce had needed to see him after his morning jog. Even though he didn’t need the exercise, Clark loved to gaze into the sky as soon as the sun turned into its pure yellow, as soon as the sky mellowed out into its beautiful baby blue. Sometimes the sight of his empowering sun got him excited, and he just wanted to run. It soon became habit. But Clark was still upset Bruce wouldn’t give him time to go home and take a shower. Maybe Bruce would let him take one here.

As the bespectacled man made his way through the manor, he peered around every corner, hoping to find his lover.

Before he was just about to go upstairs and check Bruce’s bedroom, Clark heard a loud clank of metal against metal, a splash, and a mumbled growl of “ _shit_.” Before Clark could call out for him, he noticed Bruce’s heartbeat began to speed up, followed by the sound of a body falling to the floor.

Clark zipped to the kitchen as fast as he could. God, he hoped that Bruce was okay. “Bruce?! Are you alrig-” Clark choked on his words, all worry and concern melting into curiosity and, a tinge of arousal. “Bruce? What… Are you alright? What is…”

Bruce panted in silence once Clark locked his eyes on him.“It’s fine!” Bruce said loudly. “I’m… I’m fine,” he mumbled, and pulled one hand through his wet hair, the other hiding the wet fabric over his crotch.

Clark did his best to stand up straight, did his best to hide the shaking of his legs, to stop his gaze from traveling all over Bruce’s body.

Bruce was sitting with his legs together, _dripping_ with water, in nothing but a light blue apron- but the fabric seemed too _thin_ for an apron. The thin cottony fabric clung and stuck to Bruce’s chest and thighs, revealing the detail of his muscle underneath a wet blue shade. His face was red, and he was squirming against the countertop’s lower cabinets. Clark didn’t know if it was intentional or not when Bruce leaned forward, allowing the wet fabric to hang from his chest. His hand left his hair, and he placed it on the floor next to him. But he did know the look of arousal in Bruce’s eyes when he saw it. Those piercing blue eyes were dilated, and they were screaming, “ _please, I really want you to fuck me._ ”

 

 ****_“Alright. What did you get?” Barry asked. His card was clapped in between his palms and held in front of his chest. Bruce looked down at his card. He glowered at his card. “‘Apron’. Barry, what the fuck is this. Men can’t make aprons look sexy.”_

 _“On the contrary, Bruce! Don’t you worry, we can modify these a little so they can specifically please Hal and Clark more. Now, what do you think you can add to your apron, to give it a little_ puh-zazz _? What do you think will be the cherry on top to Clark coming undone because of your appearance?” Bruce thought about what Clark enjoyed while having sex. Well, Clark just liked sex. But he continued to think on what made his lover’s breath speed up, what made him moan louder than usual._

_“Shower sex. But I’m not gonna fuck Clark in the shower with an apron on. That doesn’t make sense.” Barry raised his eyebrows at Bruce’s words. He sat and thought on how to help his friend for a moment. The blond then snapped his fingers and shot Bruce a smug grin._

_“Then take a shower first. Then put on the apron.” Bruce looked at him through squinted eyes. “What?”_

_“Well, I meant, take a shower, and don’t dry off. Just have wet sex, but featuring an apron. Yeah?”_

_Bruce thought about the idea, and his mind wandered back to yesterday, how Clark was so excited to fuck him, wet on his bedroom floor._

_“Alright. Sounds like a plan. What about you, what does your card say?”_

_Barry closed his eyes and gave an embarrassed smile. “Ah. It says ‘work clothes’… I have an idea for it, so you don’t need to worry about me. Have fun setting up your… Time with Clark.” Bruce’s face went hot. “Yeah, Barry. You too.”_

_“We can come back together later to pick some more cards outta the hat after today. I’ll see you around, Bruce.”_

_Bruce escorted Barry out of the manor, while raising a brow at a laughing Jason and a glaring Dick. When Barry left,  Bruce immediately got to planning the next day he and Clark were free from work. He was going to make sure to please Clark. He was going to do anything to feed his sexual appetite._

 

Bruce didn’t know how he forgot, but he managed to leave out of consideration that Clark always had a morning jog on the weekends. He should’ve known his usual schedule, partially for keeping tabs on all of the League members’ daily lives, and partially for knowing the habits of his lover so well. Bruce will admit he did call abruptly, and that he pretty much left no room for Clark to explain what he was doing. He just ordered Clark to come over immediately and hung up. But even though he wasn’t prepared for this sight doesn’t mean that he isn’t pleased by it. Clark was in his usual workout T-shirt and shorts, sweat dampening the front of his shirt and shorts, and drenching his curly hair. A drop of sweat trailed from his hairline to his flushed cheek. Bruce hoped that some of the color in his cheeks was due to him staring at Bruce for so long, and not entirely from his jog.

“Bruce...Bruce, what happened?” Bruce sat directly on his ass and planted his feet on the floor, his knees now up. He let Clark choke and stare at his wet and hard erection openly standing in between his legs. Bruce panted and quietly whimpered at the attention. It was too embarrassing to put himself out in the open. But he’d do it for Clark. Bruce pushed himself to sit up straight against the cabinet doors, spreading his legs slowly, and soon peeling the wet apron from his thigh to drape over his hard cock. He heard Clark swallow loudly and watched him fold to the floor on his knees. He fisted his hands to the floor, and his eyes constantly flickered between Bruce’s rising chest and pulsing cock, hugged into the wet wrap of the apron.

“Well I took a shower before you got here,” Bruce tried to state in a firm voice, “And I simply didn’t… Towel off.” His voice shook with humiliation and arousal. “I. I just wanted to get something ready for you once you came over, and since Alfred and the boys are out today, I didn’t know how soon you were coming over. So I,” Bruce paused to swallow and breathe, “just put on this apron, and tried to…” He looked up at the counter and the oven. Clark was too enamored with his body that he barely looked in the direction Bruce tilted his head in. He simply watched a drop of water, trailing down his jaw. “Well I, _tried_ to bake you something. Stuff happened, and I ended up… _Wetter_ , than before, and I just kind of tried to hide here once I heard you come in.”

Clark failed at trying to hold back a moan as he saw Bruce stare at his own erection, his face growing into a deep shade of red, and Clark gripped at his own dick as Bruce pulled at the apron, making water trail down his cock that was being pushed forward.

“Bruce, Bruce baby it’s okay,” Clark panted, and slowly crawled to him. Both of their breathing were labored, and Bruce had to sit on his own legs and hold Clark by his shoulders from keeping him from embracing him in a deep grind and sensual kiss. _This is good_ , Bruce thought, _He seems excited enough. I just need to see how much I can tease him_. Bruce gave a little aborted thrust of his hips as Clark whined and showed sexual distress and _need_ on his face. Dark curls dropped to his forehead, making sweat trail down his face. Clark licked his lips, and Bruce gave a stronger thrust to respond to his lover’s action. Clark looked down and stared shamelessly at Bruce’s cock, it twitching at the full attention it was being given.

“God, Bruce, please,” Clark’s voice was _wrecked_. “No need for you to bake. N-not now at least. Here, just lemme-” Clark rested his forehead against Bruce’s, clean water sliding with sweat. He touched his nose to Bruce’s as well, silently begging for kisses. He reached a hand up to grab Bruce’s cock, but Bruce’s hands firmly pushed Clark away.

“No, not yet, Clark. Please, just… Just watch me.” Clark’s eyes widened at the words, and Bruce helped guide him into a position on his back. He rested on his elbows, and watched Bruce’s shaking hands. One cupped at his chest and gripped onto a pec. The other shook and traced a line up and down the front of his own cock. Clark let out a shaky whimper and took one of his hands to pull his cock out of his pants. Bruce slowly began to jack himself off with a red and embarrassed face, but the precome was shooting immensely. Clark’s mouth opened at the sight, and he groaned. “Jesus christ Bruce, you’re beautiful, showing yourself to me like this, in the middle of the kitchen. Anyone could walk in on us right now. Your family, god, what would they think? What’s gotten into you today?” Clark’s words shot to Bruce’s dick, and he stopped stroking to hold his grip on it. “Oh god, Clark,” Tears of humiliation and arousal stung at his eyes, “don’t look at me!” Bruce groaned at how wrecked and humiliating he sounded, and the tears fell on his red face. Clark quickly crawled over to Bruce, kissing him hard and deeply. He licked his way into his mouth, swallowing his moans. He sucked and licked at Bruce’s tongue with his own, and snuck a hand to wrap around his erection.

“Clark!” Bruce moaned and broke the kiss. He gripped his shoulders again, but this time he pulled Clark against him. Clark began to crawl over Bruce, kissing all over his face, humping and grinding against his hip. “God, Clark, please fuck me. I don’t care how and where, just fuck me now, please,” Bruce begged and panted, ducking his head against Clark’s neck.

Bruce was suddenly lifted from the floor, water dripping from him every second. Clark snaked a hand around Bruce’s waist, and slid his fingers down to rest and massage at Bruce’s hole. “I don’t know what I did to earn this little treat, but I’ll be damned if I don’t indulge myself in it,” Clark growled into Bruce’s mouth, gripping Bruce’s waist tighter. Bruce’s knees clamped themselves against Clark’s hips, and he rubbed his wet chest against his sweaty lover.

Clark floated to the dining room, and laid Bruce out on the polished wood table. He and his apron began to soak the table and its placemats, and Bruce arched against the now wet surface. “Clark, what? why-” He was stopped by a deep, long, messy kiss. “You’re my treat,” Clark smiled, “and I’m going to enjoy devouring you on this table.” Bruce moaned as Clark’s hands gripped the back of his thighs and pushed them upwards. Clark rested his head against Bruce’s leg and licked at the water on it before it fell. He mouthed and sucked at Bruce’s hard and clothed cock. Bruce held his head and guided it up and down his shaft. Clark stiffened his tongue and prodded at the apron separating him from Bruce’s bare heat. Suddenly, Bruce froze his hands. He’d forgotten that this was all supposed to be for pleasing Clark, not himself.

“Clark, please, wait. Clark, stop!” Bruce moaned and stopped himself from bucking into his mouth. He pulled Clark from his cock, and he looked more disheveled than he did while panting in the kitchen. “Bruce, baby, what is it, what do you need. Tell me.” He leaned in, trying to fill his mouth with Bruce’s cock again. Bruce gripped at his hair. “No. No, Clark, let me please you. Tell me, what do you want. Tell me, and I’ll do it. God, I’ll do anything. Please,” Bruce looked up at Clark from the table, and lied back into the water on it. Clark paused, and stared at Bruce, his cock hardening and his heart fluttering at the sincerity in his words.

“I love you, so much Bruce. I just want you to myself. I want to be here with you, all day. Will you let me touch and hold you today? I’d like that, please.” It had suddenly gotten harder for Bruce to breathe. He pulled Clark against him, and sighed “ _yes_ ,” against his jaw. Clark smiled, and rubbed a finger at Bruce’s hole. Bruce rubbed at his own hip until he felt a pocket, and reached into it to pull out a little bottle of lube. he pushed it into Clark’s hand.

“You, you planned this.”

“What? No I didn’t,” Bruce moaned. “I mean yes, I did plan on having sex. I always,” Bruce panted, “do when you come over, b-but I always carry lube with me.” Bruce was too aroused to care about his terrible lie, and apparently so was Clark. He bent down and began to lick and kiss hungrily at Bruce’s ass, and slowly began thrusting his tongue into his hole. A finger soon made it’s way inside, and Bruce tried not to beg, letting Clark work at the pace that pleased him. But Clark wanted to see Bruce come undone. He pressed both of his lubed thumbs into Bruce’s hole, and stretched, making more space for Clark to lick into. Bruce cried out, and fisted his hands into his own hair. Bruce’s face was dry of the water from earlier, but was soon wet again from tears and sweat, and rubbing his cheek against the wet table.

“Clark, please, I’m sorry, but please, just get inside me. I want to feel you. Please.” Bruce was too embarrassed to make eye contact, his nipples chafing against the apron’s fabric turning him on every time he squirmed and arched his back.

Clark hugged Bruce against him tightly as he slowly pushed inside, the water on the table making it easier to slide and pull Bruce onto his cock.

“Yes,” Bruce sighed, loving being filled, “do what you want, Clark, I’m all yours. Anything you want.” Bruce’s cock pulsed at the sound of Clark moaning, and he prepared himself to be fucked into a soon-to-be broken table. Clark watched through foggy glasses as Bruce smiled with closed eyes and an open mouth, ready to be pounded into. Clark pushed up his glasses against his face, paused, and decided to take them off, not caring where they landed.

Bruce’s eyes opened in surprise and disbelief as Clark began to slowly rock in and out of him, drawing out long and deep thrusts. He tried to sit up to properly look at Clark, but he was pinned down to the table by strong hands as he continued to be slowly made love to.

“We, we never spend our sexual time together at a nice and leisurely pace,” Clark sighed against layers of apron upon Bruce’s chest. “I want to show you with my body that you are a gem to me. You’re sexy, and I do want to ravish you,” he chuckles, “but right now, I’m just gonna go at this pace, and let you come undone in my hands. I’ll take care of you. God, you feel so good, Bruce. I could be here all day.” It was unintentional, but Clark’s thrusts began to increase. Bruce’s dick wasn’t getting enough attention at the moment, so he tried to thrust against Clark’s stomach.

Bruce couldn’t handle the slow and rising stimulation. He cried out, begged for Clark to touch him. “Clark, you’re, you’re amazing. I love you, Clark, please, make me come. Please.” Clark smiled at Bruce, and smiled into their kiss. His pace immediately sped up, Bruce’s prostate taking a rub and stroke after stroke. Clark’s hand tugged and twisted underneath the apron, at Bruce’s pained erection. Bruce clenched around Clark’s cock, and the two came nearly simultaneously.

After the two caught their breath, Clark rested against Bruce’s chest. He looked straight at Bruce, with a goofy and dazed smile on his face.

“I like this. We should remember today, and make it some sort of… ‘Wet Apron Anniversary’.” Bruce laughed, and place his hands along Clark’s neck. He was so relieved and happy that Clark liked this. Clark gave a tired and happy smile.

“But really, was this all random?”

Bruce sighed. “Yes.”

“Really? No reason in particular this happened, I just happened to walk in the house and have hot wet apron sex with my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

Clark stared into Bruce’s sleepy blue eyes. “Okay,” he said, and held Bruce against him as he stood up. “Alright. Let’s go take a shower. We’ll clean up down here later.” Bruce’s cock stirred at the word shower, and he prayed that Clark hadn’t felt it harden against his hip.

He'd noticed. “...We may be in the shower _longer_ than I originally thought. You go on up, I’ll clean up down here,” he whispered against Bruce’s lips. Bruce could only stare and nod. He promised to dedicate the rest of his day to Clark, so he'd do anything he asked for today, and from then on. He swayed down the hall, and turned to walk up the stairs.

“ _And leave the apron on!_ ” Clark shouted after him. Bruce paused on the stairs after hearing Clark’s words, and smiled. _Huh_ , he thought, _I guess aprons and showers are a good idea_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this turned out more arousing than I first thought...  
> I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well!  
> next up, the Blue card!  
> please leave comments, they help give me motivation and courage to continue writing!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah let's give it up for my first fic in the DC fandom woot-woot  
> i'm actually not too proud of myself since it's 11:23 at night and i didn't have an idea set up for this but hey whatever the more you write the better you get i guess
> 
> this is just part one of the ride, just to get the ball rollin'. the next parts are gonna be sexy(?? i think??).
> 
>  
> 
> please leave comments and kudos not only if you liked this, but if you can help out with more fics!!


End file.
